Surprises Can Be Anywhere SCBA
by SamanthaScissorLuv
Summary: What happens when you mix Jade West, a whole new bunch of characters, terror, thrill, love, friendship, horror, and surprises? You will find out here. Rated T for mature content, language, terror, and a brief fight. Review please. This is going to be a heck of a long story. stay tuned!
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1  
How The Story Begins

"Hey Jade, what are you doing after school?", said Jade's friend Caitlyn Smith. " I am going to find a dress for the Prom at Lacye. Why, what were your plans?", said Jade Wynter. "I was going to go to the mall with Opal, Dian, and Maren, but I see you have plans." Jade said, " Sorry. Maybe another time?" "Sure, we could go to Starbucks. Sound like a deal?" " Sure! See you on anger, peril, and life-changing events. It seems like a normal conversation, but little did they know. It all started when Jade's mom picked her up from school. Seems normal right? That would be the last time that Jade would see her and her family. Jade's mom (Liana Wynter) said, "Honey, we need to talk." Jade said, "About what?" Liana said, " I have decided to divorce with your dad and leave this country, and your dad will be coming with me. I know this is going to be hard, but trust me, you will be happy with who you are going to be living with." Jade replied, " But, where will I live if the person who will take care of me has a house?" Liana said, " You will be moving in with the person that will be taking care of you." "But who will be taking care of me? When do you go?", asked Jade. " You will be living with Pamela and I will be leaving tonight at midnight. Pamela will be coming at 8:00 to take you to her house. You will sleep there and in the morning, you will move your stuff to her house. She knows all of the stuff that you are doing like Volleyball and Swimming. You will be going to her class room after school from now on. She will then take you home. Do you understand Jade?" "Yes I understand. At least it is actually someone I like. So, she will be my mother?" Liana said, "Yes she will be your mother from now on. What, you don't like me to be your mother?" Jade replied, "Yeah. You were mean to me and abused me. Why would I? I'm glad I'm leaving you. You were a terrible mother anyway. I will be glad I will be going to someone that is nice and kind. Unlike you." Liana screamed, "I HATE YOU! I AM GLAD I AM LEAVING! GOODBYE FOREVER JADE!" Jade went upstairs and shut her bedroom door. Her bedroom wall was black and green with lightning bolts on it. Her bedspread was blue and black with hearts on it. On the bed, was Jade's laptop, a Mac. Jade sat on her bed and logged on. The time read 7:30 PM. "Good, only half an hour till Pamela gets here. Can't wait to leave this place.", Jade thought. Jade was on the computer until the doorbell rang. Jade said, "I got it!" Jade opened the door and saw Pamela in a tee-shirt that had the school logo on it with jeans and a magenta pink jacket on. Her hair was down with a black headband with a flower on it. "Hi Jade!", said Pamela. "Hi Pamela.", said Jade. "Well is there anything that you would like to bring with you? If not, we can leave right now and come back in the morning like your mother said you could." "Can I bring my Mac with me, if that's alright with you?" asked Jade. "Sure, that's fine. We will just get all of your other stuff in the morning if that's okay with you. Go get your Mac and come down. Then we will go home, have some dinner, stay up and chat, and then go to sleep. Sound like a plan?" "Sounds like a plan", said Jade. Jade went upstairs and grabbed her Mac, then went back downstairs. "Any last words to your past mom before you go?", said Pamela. "Nope.", said Jade. "Well lets go then", said Pamela. Pamela led Jade to her car, got in, and drove off. It was less than 5 minutes when Pamela said, "Here we are. Your new home. Hope you have fun here. I just know you will" It was 8:30 when they got home. The first thing that Jade did was smell the air. The air smelt like sweets and sugar. " Why don't you set down your Mac and sit in the kitchen and wait for dinner to be served." "Okay", said Jade as she walked to the kitchen. She sat down at the Coffee colored table that was in front of her. Pamela served dinner, which was pasta and apple pie for dessert, and they ate. When they were done, Pamela led Jade to the couch. "Sit down." she said, "Let's talk. So, I was thinking, should I tell her or not. I decided to tell you. I decided to tell you I am pregnant. Jade choked on the water she was drinking and said, "O my God, congratulations Pamela!" "I thought I would tell you." "How many weeks are you?", asked Jade. "I am 3 weeks today and I just found out today so, surprise!", said Pamela. "You getting tired, Jade?" Jade replied "Yeah I am. Where will I sleep from now on?" "You will sleep in the guest room or my room. Good night, Jade." "Good night Pamela", said Jade. Jade went upstairs and found the guest room. She laid there. Then, she went to sleep.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2  
The Next Day

Jade woke up the next morning not knowing where she was. She realized what had happened the night before. It was 10:25 AM when she looked at the clock beside her bed. She got on her clothes from the day before and went to Pamela's room to see if she was there and went back to her room. Jade heard someone coming up the stairs, turned around and saw Pamela and said "Hi Jade! How was your sleep?" "Good", Jade replied. Jade asked, "What are we doing today?" Pamela replied, "We will be going to LA today to visit Liz." "Who's Liz?" "Liz is my friend from Middle School. She is 20. We will be going shopping with her when we get there." Jade said, "Isn't LA like 10 hours from here?" Pamela said, "Yeah, that's why we are taking a plane at midnight tonight. We will drive down to the airport at 10, get there at like 11, board, get off the plane, get a rental car, and meet Liz at her house." Jade said, "Okay. That's fine with me. Never been to LA. Can we go to my house now to get the rest of my stuff?" Pamela replied, "Sure, get in the car and I'll drive you there. We will have lunch when we get back." "Okay." Pamela and Jade got in the car and drove to Jade's house. Jade went inside, got some more stuff, all of her clothes, and went out the door. Jade put the stuff in the trunk and came back in the car with Pamela. They went home and unpacked. When they were done, they had lunch, which was sandwiches and soup. Pamela excitedly replied, " I am so glad that you are my daughter. I know that you will be the best big sister you can be." Jade said, "Glad you feel that way. Mom." Jade smiled and hugged Pamela. She said, "I love you Jade." She looked down, rubbed her stomach and said, "I love you too my bundles of joy." Pamela said, " Now lets start packing for LA. We have like 4 hours till we have to leave. We will then eat dinner, relax, watch TV and go!" "Sounds like a plan. A fun plan.", said Jade. Jade and Pamela went to pack. Jade packed her Mac, pairs of clothes, and a camera. Pamela packed her HP, pairs of clothes, a camera, and money. They ate and got their suitcases. The time read 10:00. It was time to go to LA to meet Liz.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3  
Boarding

Pamela and Jade got into the car and drove to Kacion Airport and parked the car. The time on Jade's phone read 11:00. Jade said "We have a hour. Will we just wait?" "Yes, we will just wait.",  
said Pamela. They entered the airport and checked in. They waited for 10 minutes and then they were called to get ready to board on Flight 178 to Los Angeles. They dropped off their suitcases and got checked by security. Jade asked, "When will we get there?" Pamela said, "We will get there at 7:30. You can sleep on the way there. You can also go on your Mac and I will go on my HP. It will be a 6 and a half hour flight. We will get a rental car. We will be at Liz's at about 8:30. She will feed us breakfast and then we will go shopping. Then we will hang out and leave. We will get on Flight 195 to Kacion and go home. We will go to sleep and wake up the next morning. Do you get that?" "Yeah I get that.", Jade said. They announced that Flight 178 is boarding and the girls got their suitcases. They walked onto the plane and took their seats. The Sky Marshall announced that they would be taking off shortly. 2 minutes later, the Sky Marshall said that they will be taking off to LA. In 6 1\2 hours, they will be at LA.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4  
Los Angeles, Liz, and Shopping

When they got to LA, Jade and Pamela got their luggage and walked to LA Car Rentals and got a Jeep. Pamela drove to 1456 Angle Lane where Liz was at. On the way, Pamela asked, "What time is it Jade?" Jade got out her phone, looked at the time and replied, "8:25" Pamela said, "Oh, we are about 5 minutes early but that's okay. We are here anyway." Jade looked out the car window amazed at what she saw. She saw a golden mansion with lace pink trim on all sides. The lawn was nice and neat and the garden had no flaws. On the porch, was a fountain, made with silver and pink outlining. Out of the house came a seemingly young woman with a black tang top and jeans. She had black wavy medium hair with blue, green, and purple extensions. She was rather slim and had a light black and grey jacket on. Liz said, "Hi Pamela! And this must be Jade! How are you girls doing?" Pamela replied, "Hi Liz! Nice to see you. We are doing good" Liz asked, "And this must be Jade! Hi honey, how old are you?" Jade replied, " Hi Liz! I am 18." Liz said, "Cool! Enter and I will feed you breakfast. Then we can go shopping!" Pamela, Liz, and Jade entered the unrealistic mansion. Inside was more fabulous than the outside. The rooms were colored all different shades of black, grey, brown, and red. The mansion had stairs that were the color of dark coffee and wood. Liz lead the 2 visitors into the kitchen that was painted cream and black. The dining top was marble and the tables were wooden. The chairs were black and had a soft cushion in the middle that was electric green. Jade stared in awe as she saw the breakfast Liz had made. Liz, Jade, and Pamela sat down to eat. After they ate, Pamela asked, "So, what stores are we going to?" Liz replied, "We will be going to many stores, but we will definitely be going to 3 stores if not more. We can have lunch there if you'd like." Jade and Pamela said, "Sure". When they were done, Liz lead the small group into the garage. In the garage was a car. The car was black with green lightning bolts on the side. The car was a Honda Civic. The doors were painted a deep shade of purple. Jade was in awe again as she had never seen such a colorful and expensive car. The girls hopped in the car, and Liz drove off. Liz drove to a place with the name "Averlo" and they went inside. Pamela was in awe. She tried on many clothes, and so did Liz. Liz and Pamela both bought dresses, skirts, pants, PJ's, tee-shirts, and other items. Liz, Pamela, and Jade left the store and then came across to another store which was called "ALIGNE". ALIGNE was a teen clothing shop. Jade bought shoes, dresses, skirts, pants, and tee-shirts. Next, the three ladies went to a mall which had all sorts of shops. Then, when they were done shopping, they ate at "GIANLA'S" which was a Italian restaurant. Then, the ladies went back to their Civic, and drove home. When they got home, they watched TV, talked, and went outside. After they did all that, the girls had dinner which was Tortellini and pie. After they were done, Jade said, "It's been a good time seeing you Liz! Thank you." Pamela added, "Yes we have to go now. Bye Liz. We should get together more often." "Sure! Maybe when we get back to school?" "Okay, sounds like a plan. Bye!", said Pamela. Pamela and Jade got their stuff and went in the car. Pamela drove to the airport and checked in. Little did they know, this would be a life threatening plane ride.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5  
The Dangerous Plane Ride

Pamela and Jade sat down and waited. When they looked out the window, it had started to sprinkle. Pamela said, "I hope this doesn't interfere with the plane ride." Apparently it didn't. Pamela and Jade were called to their plane. Pamela and Jade took their seats and sat down. Jade asked, "Can I go on my Mac?" Pamela said, "Yes you may. I will go on my HP." Jade open her green and black Mac and powered it on. She looked at the time. It read 6:32. She said, "Pamela, We were supposed to take off 2 minutes ago. What's going on?" Pamela replied, "All planes sometime go off schedule." All of a sudden a voice came on the speaker saying, "We will be taking off now on Flight 195 to Kacion. Buckle your seat belts and we will be taking off. You will arrive at Kacion at approximately 12:30 Midnight. Have a good flight." Jade logged on her computer and looked at the weather forecast. What she saw was not pleasant. "Hey Pamela, it says that there is going to be strong storms tonight." "Oh there is? Hmm. Weird.", replied Pamela. Pamela got out her blue and yellow HP. She turned it on and logged on. She was on Twitter for the next half hour. Jade was on Twitter too when all of a sudden Jade, Pamela, and all the other passengers heard thunder and saw lightning. The plane shook violently and slightly dove downward. The rain was heavy and the hail was large. Pamela, Jade, and many other passengers screamed in terror. The plane rose back up, but then plunged again. The lights went out, and then again, the passengers screamed in terror. A couple of young children and babies cried. Jade and Pamela were very frightened and terrified. The plane then again rose upward and leveled out. The thunder became distant and the lightning went out of sight. The rain settled and became a drizzle. It had ended as suddenly as it had begun. Jade went to Pamela and cried softly in her arms. Pamela said, "It's okay honey. It's over." Jade wiped her tears, and stopped crying and went back on her Mac. She went back on twitter and tweeted this message: OMG I just near about had a heart attack. Our plane almost crashed. Hope it doesn't strike again. So glad I was with pamelawynter. I almost died. Thank God it's over. Jade got a response from one of her friends: Hey jadewynter why r u with pamelawynter? U Ok? It's caitlynsmith. opaljaxon, dianwyatt, and marenjohnson wre wondren bout u. u ok? Jade responded:  
Long story CaitlynSmith. Im ok. I just got rlly scared. Hru? Caitlyn replied: I'm good. Srry that had to happen to you jadewynter. Gtg bye. Let me kno if this happens again. Jade replied:  
Kk. Good night. Jade went to the bathroom and came back. She found Pamela sleeping. She sat down and buckled her seat belt. All of a sudden a voice came on the intercom. "We are encountering a strong thunderstorm, so be prepared to take immediate action. Thank You." Pamela awoke and all of a sudden, a second strong storm approached the plane within seconds. A loud rumble of thunder smacked into the plane like a baseball smacking into a bat. The sleeping people awoke from the plane and screamed with the rest of the passengers. A bright lightning bolt illuminated the sky and then a loud rumble of thunder pierced the passengers ears. Babies, kids, teenagers, even adults were crying. The power went out and the plane nose dived downwards at a rapid speed. Jade was at this point crying very hard and loud. Pamela was trying to comfort Jade. Jade's crying became softer and the lightning again became lost in the clouds and the thunder died away. The hail was gone and the piercing rain was gone again also. The storm came and left within a minute. Jade stopped crying and hugged Pamela and said, "I'm glad it's over now." Pamela replied, "Yes. Now go to sleep. The storm is over." And within minutes, Jade was fast asleep.


End file.
